An electronic cigarette generally comprises an atomizer and a battery rod. In prior art, the atomizer and the battery rod of the electronic cigarette are generally connected to each other by a treaded connection. The physical connection and electronic connection between the atomizer and the battery rod are achieved by rotating the atomizer or the battery rod. When tobacco tar in the atomizer runs out, by rotating the atomizer in reverse, the atomizer can be taken out and can subsequently be replaced by a new atomizer.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electronic cigarette comprises a battery rod 1 and an atomizer 6. A first connecting element and a second connecting element 5 which are configured to connect the atomizer 6 to the battery rod 1 are provided at the junction between the atomizer 6 and the battery rod 1. The first connecting element includes a first external electrode 4 and a first internal electrode 3. Wherein the first internal electrode 3 is extending through the first external electrode 4, and is electrically insulated from the first external electrode 4. During the assembly process of connecting battery rod 1 to the atomizer 6, the second connecting element 5 is inserted into the first connecting element, and is rotated; and thus the second connecting element 5 is fastened to the first connecting element. However, the first internal electrode 3 of the conventional electronic cigarette usually consists of a first sub-internal electrode 31 in U shape, a spring 32 contained in the first sub-internal electrode 31, and a second sub-internal electrode 33. Wherein, the second sub-internal electrode 33 is mounted at the U-shaped opening of the sub-internal electrode 31 and abuts against the spring 32. The first sub-internal electrode 31 is movably connected to the second sub-internal electrode 33. When the first internal electrode 3 has this type of structure, the first-sub internal electrode 31 may be in poor contact with the second sub-internal electrode 33 during the connection. Thus, the first internal electrode 3 may produce larger and unstable resistance, and the current supplied power to the atomizer may be unstable. Therefore, the amount of smoke produced by the electronic cigarette may be unstable and smaller. In this way, the performance of the electronic cigarette will be influenced.